mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Pinkie Pride
:cheering :Cheese Sandwich: Well, Boneless. Looks like our work here is done. :sloop :Cheese Sandwich: Yep, those ponies never partied so hard. Thanks to me: Cheese. Cheese Sandwich. :accordion playing :Cheese Sandwich: Woo-hoo-hoo! That was a doozy! Well, Boneless. Looks like our next party is gonna be in... Ponyville. : :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, I am so, so, SO excited because today I'm planning the birthday bash of... Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Yes, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: You realize that, by enlisting me as your party planner, I guarantee that this is going to be the funnest, most fantabulous, superbial party in Ponyville? :Rainbow Dash: Uh...yeah? I guess. :Pinkie Pie: No guesses! Parties are no picnic. :Fluttershy: Oh, I like a nice picnic party. :Pinkie Pie: growls :Fluttershy: Oh! :Pinkie Pie: Parties. Are. Serious! And you have my certified Pinkie Party Promise that you will have the best birthday party ever! :Rainbow Dash: Okay. :Pinkie Pie: Great! Now, who's ready to join this super duper party pony to plan this super duper pa-rty? :Cheese Sandwich: I am. :gasps :Cheese Sandwich: party horn :Pinkie Pie: Who are you, stranger? :Cheese Sandwich: Name's Cheese Sandwich. I plan parties. :Pinkie Pie: What an amazing coincidence! I'm Pinkie Pie, and I'm planning a party! :Cheese Sandwich: Oh, it's no coincidence, my little pony. My cheesy sense was a-tingling, telling me a party was in the works. :Pinkie Pie: A cheesy sense? Ah! Double amazing! I have a Pinkie Sense! :Cheese Sandwich: Yes. I sensed you did. And I happen to be the premiere party planner in all of Equestria. If there's a party in need, there I'll be. Be it wingding, hoedown, hootenanny, or shindig, I'm your pony. :Pinkie Pie: A pair of party pony planners in Ponyville?! What can be more perfect?! :Rainbow Dash: I'll tell you what -- making this party epic! 'Cause this isn't just any birthday. It's also the anniversary of when I moved to Ponyville! :Rarity: Good heavens, Rainbow Dash. It's your "birth-iversary"! :Rainbow Dash: Exactly! So what do you say, party planners? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, I think we can do it! :Cheese Sandwich: Oh, I don't think so. :Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: gasps :Cheese Sandwich: I know so! After all... :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Hah, now that's what I'm talking about! I'm so stoked you're here, Cheese Sandwich! :Applejack: Yeah. You sure did come on the right day. :Rarity: sighs Your party sounds simply divine. :Twilight Sparkle: We're so lucky to have you here. :Cheese Sandwich: Just doing my job, little fillies. :Rainbow Dash: I mean, Pinkie Pie's parties are fun and sweet and all, but now this party's gonna be-- :Cheese Sandwich: Epic? :Rainbow Dash: You said it! Oh, yeah! :Cheese Sandwich: Feels gouda! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, heh, no offense, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Uh, n-none taken. squee :Rainbow Dash: My birth-iversary's already looking way cooler! You are my kind of party pony, Cheese Sandwich. :Cheese Sandwich: chuckles You got that right, Rainbow Dash. All right, party ponies, I've got some planning to do! :cheering :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Aren't you gonna help Cheese Sandwich plan the party? :Pinkie Pie: That's okay. nervously He obviously has what it takes to do it all by himself. Heh. :Twilight Sparkle: Really? :Pinkie Pie: Yes, indeedy! nervously After all, if Cheese really is the super duperiest partying-est pony of them all, maybe that means... I'm... not. :Rarity: I must say I marvel at your superior party planning expertise, Cheese Sandwich. giggles :Applejack: Well, they don't call him the super duper party planner for nothin'. :Pinkie Pie: That's it! This pony has gotta get her title back! And I know just what to do! :Rainbow Dash: Totally awesome! :Applejack: Huh. Best I've ever seen. :Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe it! :awing :Pinkie Pie: Freeze, Cheese! I challenge you... to a goof off! :gasp :Fluttershy: Oh, no! Not a goof off! :Applejack: whispering What's a goof off? :Fluttershy: I have no idea, hehe. :Cheese Sandwich: This Cheese has stood alone a long time, Pinkie Pie. You think you can out-goof me? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, I don't think so. I know so! And the stakes are high, Cheese Sandwich. Whoever wins will be dubbed the ultimate super duper party pony and headline the Rainbow Dash birth-iversary bash! :Twilight Sparkle: And the loser? :Pinkie Pie: Doesn't! :Rainbow Dash: gasps :Rest of main cast: gasps :Pinkie Pie: So, are you in, Cheese? Or are you... boneless? :Cheese Sandwich: Nopony calls me boneless. Right, Boneless? :Pinkie Pie: Then the goof off is on for high noon! :Twilight Sparkle: Um, Pinkie? It's already 3 o'clock. :Pinkie Pie: Oh. Oh, well then. Make it 3:10 to goof off! :screeches :ticks :jangling :squeaking :Pinkie Pie: party horn :Twilight Sparkle: All right, everypony. According to my official goof off rulebook... :Rainbow Dash: She actually has a goof off rulebook? :Spike: Are you kidding? Twilight can find a rulebook for everything! :Matilda: Shhh. :Twilight Sparkle: The two competitors have free range to goof about -- be it by singing, dancing, playing, prancing, joking, or performing -- to make the judge chortle, chuckle, giggle, guffaw, hoot and holler, whoop it up, and party down. :sounds :Twilight Sparkle: The funnier, sillier, wilder, and goofier, the better. Rainbow Dash, since the winner will be headlining your party, you are the judge. :Rainbow Dash: Heh. Big tense competition on my birth-iversary. What could be better? :Twilight Sparkle: Cheese Sandwich, Pinkie Pie, are you ready? :Pinkie Pie: I was born ready! :Cheese Sandwich: I was ready before I was born! :Twilight Sparkle: Then... Let the goofing begin! :squeaking :Pinkie Pie: gasps Rainbow's not having the best party ever! I... I broke the Pinkie Party Promise! Stop! The goof off is off! :murmuring confused :Rainbow Dash: But I haven't named a winner. :Pinkie Pie: You don't have to. I forfeit. Which means... Cheese Sandwich wins. :Cheese Sandwich: laughs sighs ...I do? :Pinkie Pie: Yes. You get to headline Rainbow Dash's party. :Twilight Sparkle: But, what about you, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: I... sniffles I don't. :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, wait! I'm sorry I got all swept away by Cheese Sandwich. :Twilight Sparkle: We all are. :Rest of main cast: agreement :Spike: sighs Sorry, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: No. I'm sorry I let my pride get in the way of you having the best birth-iversary ever. Cheese Sandwich really is a super duper party planner, and he'll be a terrific headliner. I should've been a big enough pony to admit that and let you have your day. :Rainbow Dash: But don't you get it? You're both super duper party ponies. Sure, Cheese Sandwich is a great guest party pony, but you're Ponyville's permanent party pony. Nopony could ever take your place, and we could never have a party without you. :Cheese Sandwich: Rainbow Dash is right. I never meant to take your place in Ponyville. I just wanted to show you what a great party pony I am, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Why me? :Cheese Sandwich: Well... :warps down :Rainbow Dash: Enough with the warm fuzzy stuff, you two. It's my birth-iversary, and you gotta throw me a bash! :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! :Cheese Sandwich: Let's go! :music, rattling, cheering, splash, explosion with kazoos :Cheese Sandwich: All right, everypony! We are here to celebrate the birthday... :Pinkie Pie: ...and anniversary... :Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich: ...of Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Hey, everypony! Who's ready to get their party on?! Hit it! :Rainbow Dash: Cheese Sandwich! Oh, I gotta tell ya, you and Pinkie have totally made this the best birthday/anniversary super combo ever! Hah, it's totally-- :Cheese Sandwich: Epic? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, it is! :Cheese Sandwich: That's all I needed to hear, little filly. Just a little memento of my visit. :Pinkie Pie: You're giving me your special rubber chicken friend? :Cheese Sandwich: Oh, he's not the only one. Well, Boneless Two, another job well done. But it's time we mosey along. Another town, another party. :Pinkie Pie: I never did get that pony's name. :Rest of main cast: Cheese Sandwich! :Pinkie Pie: giggles Oh, yeah! :version of The Goof Off plays over credits es:Transcripciones/El Orgullo de Pinkie pt:Transcrições/Orgulhosa Pinkie ru:Стенограммы/Гордость Пинки